


Pooling

by LostCauses (Anteros)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boot Worship, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mild Kink, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/LostCauses
Summary: “What the fuck do you mean you don’t own a mop?”  Levi stood and stared up at his new boyfriend aghast.“I…I guess I never needed one?”  Erwin replied, trying to conceal his amusement.“How.  The fuck.  Do you clean. Your Floor?” Levi snarled, annunciating every word slowly and dangerously, while pointing at the small puddle of tea he had spilled when Erwin had surprised him from behind with a rather injudicious and ill timed grope.Daft modern AU with a hint of kink.





	Pooling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ackbang (gouguruheddo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gouguruheddo/gifts).



> Daft crack fic prompted by [this](https://twitter.com/ackbangarang/status/952971073712197632) conversation on twitter. For ackbang, who's cosplaying janitor Levi at Katuscon and doesn't own a fucking mop :P

“What the fuck do you mean you don’t own a mop?”

Levi stood and stared up at his new boyfriend aghast. 

Newish. They’d been dating for several months now. What started as a quick but devastating fuck after meeting in a club, had rapidly turned into something much more serious, to the point that Levi had virtually taken up residence in Erwin’s flat. It only made sense, Erwin’s flat was bigger, lighter, airier, and in a nicer part of town, even if it did have a miniscule kitchen and never quite managed to meet Levi’s exacting standards of cleanliness. Not that Erwin minded. Truth be told, he rather enjoyed seeing Levi flare into a passion over a dropped towel, an unwashed plate, a mug placed on a table without a coaster. In all honesty, he loved the way his slate grey eyes narrowed furiously, thin brows creasing, delicate nostrils flaring. Loved the spots of high colour that blossomed along his sharp cheekbones. It was fucking adorable really. Especially when Erwin’s heartfelt apologies and promises to never, ever, ever do it again frequently ended up with Levi lying limp and wrecked across his bed in a filthy tangle of sweating limbs. 

“I…I guess I never needed one?” Erwin replied, trying to conceal his amusement. 

“How. The fuck. Do you clean. Your Floor?” Levi snarled, enunciating every word slowly and dangerously, while pointing at the small puddle of tea he had spilled when Erwin had surprised him from behind with a rather injudicious and ill timed grope.

“Umm…I just wipe it up? The kitchen’s so small, I never really needed one.”

Levi peered at him suspiciously, clearing trying to judge whether Erwin was taking the piss. Erwin concentrated on keeping his face straight and trying not to notice the way the tips of Levi’s ears turned pink when he was angry.

“What do you wipe it up with then smart arse?”

“There’s a packet of disinfectant wipes under the sink.” Erwin pointed innocently towards the relevant cupboard.

“Right.”

Levi turned around and burrowed into the cupboard, presenting Erwin with a fine view of his firm and shapely rear. Erwin was glad Levi’s back was turned because it gave him a moment to appreciate the peculiar sensation of blood rushing to both his head and his dick simultaneously, and more importantly, to adjust his trousers which had become suddenly and painfully restrictive.

“You call these wipes?” Levi straightened up and whipped around, thrusting a packet of best-buy budget wipes under Erwin’s nose. “Cheap shit. Probably toxic as fuck and not even properly disinfectant.”

“Yes they are, look it says so right here on the packet.”

Erwin pointed helpfully to the wording on the package while trying desperately to smother the laughter bubbling in his chest and the heat pooling in his groin. Levi scowled furiously, reading the description on the back of the package with studious concentration. 

“Huh,” he grunted, “I guess they’ll have to do.”

Erwin saw his moment and seized it, along with the packet of wipes.

“Here darling, let me.”

Erwin swore he heard Levi swallow audibly before his knees even hit the floor. By the time he was rubbing vigorously at the offending stain, muscular forearms swelling beneath rolled up shirtsleeves, Levi was cursing under his breath. And when Erwin sat back on his heels and peered up at him from under tousled bangs that had fallen forward over his face, Levi’s appreciation was straining visibly at the front of his pants.

Erwin grinned, and licked his lips. 

They barely made it to the bedroom that night.

* * *

Erwin had always been rather clumsy and uncoordinated. His mother used to say that he had grown up too fast when he was a teenager and his brain had never quite caught up with his long gangling limbs. It was years since Erwin had been a gawky teenager, he’d filled out gloriously since then, but even in his thirties he still retained something of that adolescent coltishness. It was a devastating combination, and one he put to good use.

Levi didn’t stand a chance.

Such a big man, in such a small kitchen, accidents were bound to happen. And happen they did, with increasing regularity. An elbow knocking over a bowl here, a plate slipping from soapy slick fingers there, a teacup dropped when he startled Levi “accidentally.” Levi responded to the frequent spillages by threatening actual bodily harm, stocking the cupboard under the sink with high end biodegradable wipes, and fucking Erwin senseless.

* * *

Erwin caught the glass before it hit the floor and shattered, but the wine splashed across tiles, deep and red as blood. 

“Damn,” Erwin leapt to his feet, “I’m sorry, I’m so clumsy, I’ll clean it up.”

He bent over and retrieved a packet of organic thyme and lemongrass wipes from the cupboard and slowly and carefully got down on his knees and started wiping the floor clean. Levi remained perched on his bar stool, watching him under heavy lids. Erwin could feel the weight of his gaze on his hands, his arms, the bunched muscles of his thighs.

“You missed a bit.” Levi’s voice was low and thick.

“Where?”

Levi pointed slowly to his boot, which was hooked over the footrest of the stool. A trickle of wine ran down the leather and dripped onto the floor.

“So I did.” Erwin’s voice was even lower.

He dipped his head and caught a droplet in his mouth before it dripped off the steel toe of Levi’s boot. Levi hummed. Erwin dropped the packet of wipes and wrapped one hand around Levi’s ankle, bracing the other again his thigh. Levi cursed. Erwin brought his lips to the leather again and licked a long slow stripe up over the laces of Levi’s boot, tasting the wine and the leather against his tongue. Levi whined and slid off the stool onto the floor. Erwin caught him and pressed him down onto the tiles where the wine was pooling. 

That night, they never even made it out of the kitchen.


End file.
